


Baby's First Fireworks

by Jellybean96



Series: Hollywood!AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fourth of July, Friendship, Hollywood!AU, Kid Fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Jessica Katherine's first Fourth of July experience





	Baby's First Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! So, I've decided to create a bunch of one-shots revolving within the Hollywood!AU I created not long ago. If you haven't read those stories first, I would highly recommend it because they're both really great and give you some insight into this world. It's not completely necessary because these little stories are more just about expanding on things that were touched upon in the previous two stories that I just really wanted to write because I love this little universe.
> 
> No promises on how often I'll update or how many of these I'll write. I already have a couple of ideas, so I'm working on those. But I do plan on writing as many little one-shots that I can come up with for this thing. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Okay, I know I may be a little biased because I gave birth to her and everything, but I'm pretty sure our daughter is the cutest kid on the face of the planet," Skye says with a smile as she snaps a couple photos of Jessica, the three month old little girl lying on her back on the living room floor. She's dressed in a red sundress with blue trim at the top and white anchors covering the entirety of it, with a blue and white striped diaper cover and matching hat. "This outfit is absolutely perfect on her, mainly because it's the Fourth of July and the colors totally work. Where did we get it again?" she asks her husband.

"I don't even remember," he admits, sliding his phone into the pocket of his navy swim trunks. "We've gotten so many gifts for Jess since we found out about her; I can't keep track of all of them anymore."

She nods. "True, neither can I. Though I'm pretty sure it's not from my parents or Jemma, they would have been talking about it constantly and bugging me to find out when we'd be putting her in it."

Grant chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right." He takes a deep breath. "So, are you ready for the party?"

"Yep," she says, popping the 'p'. She stands up straight and smiles at her husband, putting her hands on her hips. "I am so very ready to show off this body to anyone who wants to admire it."

"So long as that's all they do," Grant remarks. "Because I am the only one who is actually allowed to do something to your body after admiring it."

"You certainly are," she says with a cheeky smile. She rises up onto her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Can you get Jess in the car while I go and grab the last of the stuff?"

Grant nods his head. "Yeah, sure."

"Awesome." Skye smiles and turns to make her way towards their room.

Grant bends down and lifts Jessica off of the carpet, holding her comfortably against his chest. "Are you ready to go to the party, angel?" he asks his daughter, gently rocking her. "You're gonna get to see all of your honorary aunts and uncles there. And I'm sure they're all going to fawn all over you, because you are completely adorable. Though you won't remember a single second of it." He laughs quietly at the blank look on Jessica's face. "We better get you in that car before mommy is done."

Adjusting the baby slightly in his arms he grabs the car keys and slides on his flip flops before making his way out of the house and towards the car.

.

.

.

Pulling up to the front of the house, Grant shifts the gear up into park and then shuts off the engine. He lets out a breath and looks over at his wife. "We're here." He glances through the rear view mirror at his daughter. "Looks like Jessie's asleep now."

"Trip says we can just go straight through the house to the backyard," Skye tells her husband. "If you grab the diaper bag I'll grab the kid."

Grant nods. "Sounds good." He climbs out of the car and opens the back door, grabbing the diaper bag off the floor of the car and sliding it up onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Skye slides her phone back into the back pocket of her denim jeans and then climbs out of the car as well. She opens the door right next to her and reaches inside to grab the baby sling and wrap it around her body.

She then reaches back inside to lift her daughter out of the car seat, the three month old stirring a little as she's shifted.

"Shh, it's okay, baby girl," Skye whispers as she gets Jessica situated comfortable in the sling. She takes a deep breath. "Now, shall we go see if Uncle Trip knows how to throw a decent party?" she asks rhetorically as she makes her way around the car to join Grant.

"She still asleep?" Grant asks his wife, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

Skye nods. "Yeah. Thank goodness. We do not need a cranky baby right now."

Grant shakes his head. "No we do not." He removes his arm from around her waist to grab her hand instead, lacing their fingers together, and guide her towards the front entrance of Trip's house.

They quickly make their way up the porch step and into the house, and then through to the backyard, being greeted by the sight of a large group of people all gathered together. There's a table off to one end with different foods and drinks, and a couple of speakers set up in the corners of the yard, playing upbeat, yet not too crazy, music.

"Well this looks like a lot of fun," Skye comments.

"It certainly does," Grant agrees. "Trip sure knows how to throw a party."

"Thank you very much," Trip says with a smile on his face as he makes his way across the yard towards them. "First time doing a party for the Fourth, wanted to make it extra special."

"Well let's hope you achieve that," Skye says.

"Yes, let's. I'm really happy you guys could make it, by the way. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Why not?" Skye asks.

"You just had a baby three months ago," Trip remarks. "I thought you'd want to stay at home and stuff."

Skye scoffs quietly. "Please. Just because I had a baby three months ago does not mean I'm going to stop going out in public. If anything, I'm just going to go out more so I can show off my baby. Speaking of which, look how cute she is." She pulls down the edge of the wrap to show off a still sleeping Jessica.

"Yes, I know how cute she is," Trip says with a smile, leaning forward slightly anyways to get a look at the baby. He glances up at the man next to him. "Grant won't stop posting pictures of her on his Instagram."

"Hey, I can't help it if I've got the cutest kid on the planet," Grant counters with a smile.

"You most certainly do," Jemma says with a wide smile as she approaches Skye and Grant. "My goddaughter is the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Now let me at her."

"She's still sleeping right now," Skye tells her best friend, adjusting the baby slightly. "But as soon as she wakes up you can hold her. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Jemma says.

"Jemma! Come over here."

Jemma sighs. "I better go and see what Fitz wants."

Skye nods. "Yes, you go do that. And Grant and I are going to find some place to sit down."

Jemma gives Skye a quick hug and then places a kiss to Jessica's forehead before moving back across the lawn towards her boyfriend.

"I'll leave you guys to it, then," Trip says. "Go mingle, get to know people, eat some food, and have fun." He smiles at them and then turns around to make his way to another small group of people.

"Okay, let's go find us some chairs," Skye speaks up as she begins walking across the yard, Grant following right behind her.

They greet different people as they walk, a few of them Skye recognizes from the movie she worked on with Trip.

Most of the people gush over her baby, commenting on how cute she is and asking how much she loves being a mom.

She just smiles and nods, desperately wanting to find a place to sit down but not wanting to be too rude to anyone.

"Grant, I found a couple of chairs," she says with a pleased smile on her face when she spots two lawn chairs sitting near the edge of the in-ground pool.

"Nice job," he says back, setting the diaper bag down by one of the chairs and kicking his shoes off just underneath of it. He sits down on the chair and looks up at her. "You gonna sit?"

She nods. "Yeah. But will you take Jess for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." He sits up more in the chair and holds his arms out, cradling a still sleeping Jessica against him once Skye pulls the three month old out of the wrap. He carefully adjusts her so she's lying on one arm, nestled up against his body. He adjusts the hat on her head and then leans back in the chair.

Skye lets out a content sigh and smiles as she pulls off her denim shorts and navy tank top to reveal her patriotic bikini; thinly striped red and white bottoms and a blue top with white polka dots. "That is so much better."

"Girl, you are so brave."

Skye turns her head and smiles at Mack, brushing some hair out of her face. "What do you mean?"

"Wearing a bathing suit like that only three months after having a baby," he clarifies. "Elena wouldn't even touch a bathing suit for the first year after each kid. And even now she still will only wear a one piece. It's still a pretty rare occurrence, though."

"I'm not one to be ashamed of what I've got," Skye tells her friend. "I worked hard growing a human inside of me and then pushed her out of my body as well. Any weight or stretch marks I have gained is very well earned on my part, I'd say."

Mack shakes his head. "I'm not saying it isn't. Just that I know plenty of women who wouldn't be caught dead in a suit like that after having a baby."

"Well I for one think she looks great," Grant speaks up with a smile from his chair.

Skye smiles as she rolls her eyes. "You just like the fact that my boobs are bigger and on display for you."

Grant nods his head. "That is a plus, yes. But I just mean in general that you look really good."

She smiles at him. "Thank you. And if you took your shirt off you'd look really good too."

"Alright, I think that's enough for me," Mack remarks, a small hint of a smile on his face. "Last thing I need to witness is the two of you making bedroom eyes at each other the rest of the night."

"I'm not gonna apologize for thinking my husband is attractive," Skye says with a small smile.

"Oh hey, look who's awake now," Grant speaks up as he adjusts Jessica so she's sitting up against him with her back. "Hey, angel," he says to his daughter with a smile.

Skye sits down on the edge of the other chair and smiles at her daughter as well. "Hey there, my sweet girl. Did you have a good nap? I'm sure you did. And look who's here, it's your Uncle Mack."

Mack smiles down at the baby. "Hey, kiddo. Happy Fourth."

"Do you want to hold her?" Grant asks the other man.

"I'd love to," Mack replies.

"Actually," Skye speaks up. "I promised Jemma she could hold the baby first. Sorry, Mack."

He shrugs. "It's fine."

"But I should probably feed Jess before I hand her off to anyone anyways," Skye remarks, noticing the way Jessica's lips are puckering and her head is turning to the side.

"Right," Grant says with a nod, carefully handing Jessica back over to her mother.

"Hi, sweet girl," she says to the baby, smiling when Jessica turns her face towards her breast and nuzzles against her. "I know, baby girl. Just hold on a second." She looks up at Grant. "Babe, can you undo the tie on my suit for me, please?" She turns slightly so her back is mostly to him.

"Yeah, sure." He leans forward and gently pulls at the tires of her bikini top.

"I should probably go check on my kids," Mack comments as Skye settles herself back in the chair, holding Jessica against her.

Skye smiles up at her friend. "Find us later, though," Skye says, pulling down her bikini top just enough for Jessica to latch on. "You can hold Jess after she's been fed and Jemma has held her."

Mack nods. "Sounds good. I'll see you guys." He gives them a small smile and wave before turning around and making his way to find his children.

"She doing alright?" Grant asks his wife, shifting in his chair to get more comfortable.

Skye glances down at the nursing baby and runs a finger gently down her cheek. "She's doing alright. Our little angel is just eating away without a care in the world."

"Oh to be a baby," Grant says, letting out a sigh. "All she has to do is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom in her diaper; everything else is done for her by one of us. She really is living the perfect life."

Skye just laughs quietly and shakes her head, leaning back further in her chair and closes her eyes to relax a bit as her daughter continues to nurse.

.

.

.

"Oh, she's so precious."

"I like to think so too," Jemma says to the grinning woman next to her. "She's my goddaughter. Been best friends with her mum since elementary school."

"That's great. What's her name?"

"Jessica Katherine."

"That's a lovely name."

Jemma nods. "It is, yes." She looks down at the wide-awake baby and gently bounces her. "Can you say hi to the nice ladies, Jessica?"

Jessica just stares up at Jemma with her big brown eyes, never once breaking contact with the British woman.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you went off to."

Jemma turns her head to see Fitz approaching her, a relieved look on his face. "Hello, darling," she says to him with a smile.

"Hi. I turned around and you disappeared," he remarks, stopping at her side.

"Yes, sorry about that. I just wanted to come over here and show Jessica off to these nice women."

"Isn't it usually the parents' job to show off the kid?" Fitz asks her curiously.

"Well, seeing as how I'm her godmother, I took it upon myself to show her off a bit. Skye won't mind, I promise you. She was very grateful when I took Jessica off her hands for a little while after she was done feeding and burping her."

"I'm sure she was," Fitz says with a small nod. He looks down at Jessica and smiles. "Hey there, monkey." He reaches out and grabs one of her tiny fists and shakes it. "Are you having any fun so far? Not that you really know what fun is yet since you're still so small."

"It really is a bit of shame that she's not old enough to enjoy the holidays in their fullest capacity yet," Jemma comments, gently rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Next year should be more fun, though," Fitz replies. "She'll be a year old by the next Fourth of July. That should be more exciting for her. And her parents."

Jemma smiles down at the baby and nods. "Yes indeed."

.

.

.

"Jemma, come here real quick." Skye waves her friend over to them, ever so slightly adjusting a sleeping Jessica against her chest.

"You called?" Jemma says when she reaches them.

"I need you to take a picture for us," Skye says. "Grant, hand me my phone. It's in one of the inside pockets of the diaper bag."

"Of course," Jemma says with a smile. "I'd love to. A family photo, I presume?"

Skye nods. "Yeah. Jess is dead asleep right now but I really want to get a picture. This is one of our first big family outgoings since she was born. Gotta commemorate every moment in her life that we possibly can, even if she won't remember it."

Jemma nods. "Sounds like very solid logic to me." She takes the phone from Grant. "Thank you." She pulls up the camera and centers the small family in the screen; Grant has his arm wrapped around the back of Skye's chair, her head resting on his shoulder while one of her arms is holding Jessica against her chest and her other hand is resting comfortably on Grant's thigh. "Say cheese," Jemma instructs.

Grant and Skye both smile and Jemma snaps the photo.

"Oh, that's very cute," she says, quickly reviewing the image before handing the phone over to her best friend.

"Thank you, Jemma, you are the best." Skye smiles up at her friend.

"Yes, so I've heard before. And aren't you a little worried that Jessica will wake up from the noise of the fireworks?" Jemma asks.

Skye shakes her head. "Nah. She seems to be pretty deep asleep right now, which I think she inherited from me, so hopefully we'll be okay."

"Well I hope that she stays asleep for you as well," Jemma tells her friend. "I should be getting back to Fitz now before the show starts, but I'll call you later."

Skye nods. "Yeah. See ya."

Jemma gives them a smile and a small wave and then turns around to make her way back to her boyfriend.

"That's a great picture," Grant speaks up, leaning over just a bit more so he can see the photo.

Skye smiles. "It certainly is." She turns her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Grant smiles, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and pulling her closer. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
